


Unfinished Business

by outofgotham (newmoonmayhem)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Exhibitionism, F/M, Knifeplay, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoonmayhem/pseuds/outofgotham
Summary: Oswald's put a hit on your head. Victor intends to carry it out. Eventually.





	Unfinished Business

Victor Zsasz prided himself on being a professional. He had standards, and hey, he wasn't a bad guy. But did professionals fuck their targets in a back alley? 

Maybe not, but right now, he was too heated up to answer. 

* * *

It had started earlier that morning.

You had, for a long time now, been only a minor player in the theater that was Gotham, really, and a friend of Tabitha and Barbara. Normally, most of the city simply left you alone. After all, you yourself displayed no desire to have a piece of Gotham pie, and simply seemed to enjoy the rush you got from occasionally helping carry out a robbery or watching a murder. Aside from your friendship, you were simply rather neutral.

That changed, in Oswald's eyes, at least, when Barbara had you carry out an robbery that directly affected his assets. "I want this girl tracked down, and her body thrown on Barbara Kean's door step!" Oswald had yelled at Zsasz, pacing around, cane in hand. He'd always been one for the dramatic. "Do I make myself clear!?"

"Clear as day, boss," Zsasz had replied, flipping through photos of you on his smartphone to familiarize himself with his target.

He followed you throughout the day, until you slid into a club. And he slid in after you.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

You eyed Zsasz carefully. You'd never so much as spoken to him before, but he had a distinct look and quite a bit of infamy. You immediately recognized him, and also had a fair guess about why he was here.

"Go ahead," you gestured. More than anything, you were curious to see how this played out. He placed the order, and turned back to you. "So, I assume you're here to kill me."

He shrugged. "Yep. Nothing personal."

"Why buy me the drink?"

"Well, like I said, it's nothing personal."

You shrugged. "Fair enough, I guess. How do you plan to do it?"

Victor was surprised by your calm demeanor, how you just seemed okay with it. In spite of how he always tried to be cordial with those he felt deserved it, usually they didn't seem to appreciate that polite behavior. He didn't blame them too much, since he did plan to, you know, kill them. "Probably knock you over the head, gag you, take you to a more quiet location, shoot you," He shrugged. "Oswald just wants your body on the Sirens' door step. He didn't seem to big on the whole 'burst in and shoot everyone up' theatrics this time, which, hey, is fine. I can appreciate the subtle."

"Dumping a body on a porch is hardly subtle," You pointed out, quirking an eyebrow and smiling as your drink came out. You took a sip.

"Fair enough, I guess," He smiled back at you.

You adjusted in your seat, crossing your legs. "Say, can I buy you a drink?"

* * *

From there it was a thigh touch, an arm touch, a kiss on the cheek, and then outside, stumbling, into the dingy alleyway outback. Normally, you wouldn't be so up to getting it on in such a public location. But hey, one last hoorah before you died, and he could probably just kill anyone who walked up on you, if he cared to.

Or maybe he wouldn't mind the audience.

The guy was an enigma, you couldn't really quite tell what he'd do next. It excited you.

He bit his lip as he watched you rub your clit. "It's really fucking hot when you do that," He said, holding the panties he'd cut off you with his knife, staring at how your hand moved, with the cloth of your hiked-up dress gently hitting your wrist.

"Thanks, I'm trying," You grinned at him as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them, along with his underwear, down just enough for his boner to pop out. "Well, aren't you well hung?"

"Thanks, I'm trying," He replied, and you laughed.

"That doesn't make any fucking sense, Zsasz."

"We're fucking. You can call me Victor, y'know."

You grinned. "That doesn't make any fucking sense, Victor."

He nodded. "Better." He pulled your collar down to grab onto your chest. "I've always liked boobs. They're nice, squishy. I don't know, I think they're fun."

"You're saying it like you're making some confessional. A lot of guys are pretty fond of boobs, you know."

"You're smart aleck," He kissed your neck. "I like it." In one swift motion, there was a knife against your neck. "You know, I could slice your neck right here, you would hardly make a sound..."

In spite of the razor's edge against your neck, you grinned. "You wouldn't do that. Not until you get your rocks off, anyways," But you leaned into it. "You're welcome to try, though."

"Oh, I like you," He grinned, moving the knife around to the back of your neck as he slid into you. He removed his hand from your chest to pin you up against the wall, and you leaned your neck just so so that the knife wouldn't totally slice your neck open. One of your hands continued moving on your clit while the other pulled at his suit jacket for balance.

He really was well hung, and you could tell he had a lot to work with as he pounded into you. You imagined that- in other circumstances, such as not being outside and not being on a job- he was probably a much more slow, sensual lover.

Luckily, no one came up on you the first time. Second time. Or even third time. Half way through the fourth time though, someone did, and Victor regretfully had to pull away to shoot the guy, and then- damn it- leave to do something with the body.

"Aren't you supposed to take me to?" You asked, curious, as you pulled your panties back on and straightened up your dress, while Victor, already with his pants back up, slung the body up and over his shoulder. 

He shrugged. "I think it would be kind of rude to do it when we have unfinished business, don't you?" He winked.

You grinned. "Oh, absolutely. I guess we'll just have to continue it next time."

"Guess so," He grinned.

 


End file.
